


The One Where There's Lingerie

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Record Store DayPrompt: A is hanging out with a friend but ends up stopping to look at some lingerie in a shop window. A is still chatting away, thinking that their friend has stopped with them also, and turns to where they assume their friend is to jokingly ask: “Wouldn’t I look sexy in that?” But it turns out that the friend had kept walking and it was B, a total stranger, who A had spoken to.





	The One Where There's Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts).



“I’m glad we did this,” Jane declared as they were enjoying lunch. “Both of us have been too focused on work lately.”

“Fact,” Darcy said, pointing her fork at her friend. “But you’re close to a breakthrough and I’m just two months from the end of law school, so I guess it’s understandable.”

“You know, my new interns never tell me that taking care of myself is just as important as the research.”

“Awww, I miss working with you too,” Darcy agreed, “But once I’m done with this, you can use that sweet research money to keep me on retainer as your official legal council.”

“Not the same as forcing me to do dance breaks.”

“No,” Darcy agreed, “but I can start coming by and forcing you to do them as your friend.”

“That,” Jane said emphatically, “is a great idea.”

“Just like today.”

“Just like today,” Jane agreed.

After lunch they decided to do some shopping. Jane needed new shoes, and Darcy was looking for a dress to wear to graduation. Darcy pulled Jane into a  record store , and they picked out an album Jane promised to keep in the lab to entice Darcy over for the promised dance parties.

“Where next?” Darcy asked as they stepped back into the sunlight. “Because I have exactly four more hours until the stress of not using this time to study really sets in.”

Jane made a tsk-ing noise. “Remember what we said, self care is its own sort of work. This is us recharging so you can go back to studying full steam.”

“I know, but I also can feel that itch starting to crawl in and say, ‘if you fail, blame this moment.’”

“You have A’s in all your classes. Even if you bomb this test, you’ll still pass.”

“But I won’t feel good about it.”

Jane laughed and hooked their arms together. “You’re sounding like me when I was prepping for my dissertation defense. Now let’s go look at shoes. I hate shoes, but I need some new ones.”

“Lab shoes or fancy shoes?”

“Lab.”

Darcy steered them down a side street. “In that case, this way, Jane-o-mine. I read about this pair of shoes I think you’ll love, and I know this shop carries them.” 

They spent forty-five minutes in the shoe shop, Jane demanding Darcy look at some heels to wear both at graduation and when she was kicking butt in a courtroom. In the end, they both came away happy with a bag.

“Ice cream,” Jane said as they stepped out. “We totally deserve ice cream.”

“Such a good idea,” Darcy agreed.

“Then we’ll find you the perfect dress.”

As they walked down the block, they occasionally stopped to look in windows and comment on what they saw.

“Whoa,” Darcy said pulling to a stop outside a lingerie store. The display had a see through dressing gown made of tulle, lace, and satin. The display looked like it was in motion, even though there was no breeze in the case. It was flirty but also sensual. Darcy was positive she would feel like a queen if she owned something so luxurious. “Wouldn’t I look sexy in that?” Darcy asked, eyes glued to the window. “I mean, anyone would, but damn.” She turned to get Jane’s reaction, but Jane wasn’t the person next to her.

“I think you look amazing no matter what you’re wearing, but there would be no mistaking it in that,” Coulson said to her.

“Agent?” she asked, both surprised by what he was saying and by his sudden appearance. “I thought…”

“I was dead?” he asked, his eyes crinkling a tiny bit.

“Well, yes.”

“I was, for a little bit, but, I guess it didn’t stick.” He gave a small shrug and then looked back to the window. “Would you like to try it on?”

“I do  _ not _ have that kind of money,” Darcy laughed. “I am about to have interest accruing on even more student loans. Besides, I do believe you just insinuated that you found me attractive regardless of what I was wearing.”

“Trust me, I do, Miss Lewis. I have since we first met in New Mexico.”

“You certainly didn’t give that away,” she said, looking him over. She had always had a thing for older men, especially competent ones like Coulson. That was a large part of why she and Ian didn’t work.

“You seem to be taking this ‘not dead’ thing pretty well.”

“I’ve seen a lot of things. A not dead secret agent isn’t even top ten at this point.”

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “What about a not dead secret agent that would like to buy you something to model for him?”

“Interested, certainly interested; but it’s not top ten unless it happens.” She turned to look up the road to see where Jane was.”And I need to get going. I’m sure, though, if you’re interested in being a contender, you can find something nice and find me later,” she said with a wink, turning to catch up with Jane.

“See you later,” he called.

“I hope so,” she said, feeling proud of how cooly she had played the entire situation.

She caught up with Jane who was looking in the window of a body product store, and slid up next to her. “So which of these products do you need me to help you decide about?” she asked, wondering if Jane had noticed her absence.

“That one,” Jane said, pointing at a jar of bath salts mixed with flower petals.

“Let’s check it out then,” she said, knowing her secret was safe.

That night when she got home, there was a box sitting on her bed. It was from the lingerie store she had stopped to look at. A plain white card sat on top of the box. She picked it up.

_ Hoping it’s not too presumptuous to take you up on your kind offer. I’ll be back at 9. _


End file.
